


[Podfic] Super Toothsday

by greedy_dancer



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Oral Hygiene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of jedusaur's story. 
</p>
<p>Writer's summary: <i>A man has needs, all right, and Jack just isn’t built to take on the oral hygiene of life alone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Super Toothsday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Super Toothsday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930058) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> Based on the YouTube sketch [Toothbrush Buddies](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1kNjhW7W8E) which you probably need to see before you listen to this.

Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:05:27 



## Download 

[MP3](http://bit.ly/H7gnpD) (right-click, save as) | **Size:** 5 Mo 

## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> SORRY JEDUSAUR it seems I can't leave the mortifying things I make you write alone. And you don't even deny permission so it's all on you. (<3)
> 
> Thanks to paraka for hosting.


End file.
